


Female Role

by shitkai



Category: A3! (Video Game), Act Addict Actors
Genre: Banri and Juza actually fight in this too, Banri ends up in a skirt, Confessions, Grinding, M/M, Why do I always have to pioneer fics for my ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: This is based on a conversation I had , I don 't know how they ended up,





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a fic but if you know me then I don't finish SHIT so here's this long ass Thing for your consumption.

"You want to do what?"

The entirety of the Autumn troupe looked at the director, Izumi, watching her push her brunette hair over her shoulder without picking her eyes up from the clipboard she held. In the utter calm and silence of the theatre, the woman's voice cut through like a knife, piercing the ears of all listening,

"I want you all to star in a romance themed play."

No one looked particularly worried except for Banri, whose face was colored with confusion. He watched, lips twitching as if he wanted to say something.

Izumi continued,"Your image as the Autumn troupe is jagged, edgy and mysterious. A change of pace is befitting, no?"

"So what you're saying is," Banri spoke up, arguing lightheartedly with a sigh,"you want us to change our entire image?"

"Exactly."

Juza stuffed his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket, golden eyes finally finding the director's face,"That's fine, what're our roles?"

Izumi lit up, turning from Banri to grin at everyone else,"Omi-Kun, you'll play the lead male role, our protagonist's love interest."

Omi bowed,"I look forward to it."

"Sakyo-San, I entrust you with the role of the protagonist's father."

Sakyo didn't bow, but instead nodded silently, his arms folding naturally over his chest.

"Juza-Kun, you'll hold the role of Omi-Kun's enemy, our protagonist's childhood friend."

" _Ooh_ a play about unrequited love?!" Taichi shouted enthusiastically,"What's my role?!"

Juza looked at Taichi and Banri, before looking away with a grim smile.

 _"Well…"_ the director said sheepishly. Her fingers flexed nervously at her sides as she held the clipboard steadily with her other hand. "We need a female actor."

It took a while before the gears started turning in Banri's head.

Flushed from shock, reluctantly, he spoke,"So you do it?!"

"Ah, but I'm in control of helping Matsukawa-San with managing the lights, wardrobe, makeup, backstage affairs, concessions, and—"

 _"We get it."_ Banri gave a small sigh, before patting Taichi on the back hard enough to send him stumbling a little. "Take one for the team."

_"Eh?"_

Izumi put both hands on her clipboard, shielding her expression for a good three seconds.

Taichi's flashy red hair glowed under the stage lights, and suddenly his eyes were down on the director, who watched the group bicker on the stage above.

"You're kidding right?"

Upon noticing that clearly no one was kidding, he sighed,"Can I at least see what kind of outfit I have to wear?"  
 

* * *

  
With that, Yuki was ushering Taichi out from beneath the large red curtains of the stage. He _click-clacked_ in tiny black heels and fumbled over his own two legs with every step. On top of all this, the pencil skirt he wore fell off of his slim hips, his blouse slipping from his shoulders.

"Are you insulting me Director? Giving me the wrong measurements and then birthing this hideous freak show?!"

 _"Hey!?"_ Taichi whined, frowning down at Yuki.

"I could tailor it to fit him, but by the time I'm done the play will already be over!"

"How slow are you?" Juza asked, recoiling a bit when Yuki glared at him.

"I'm doing this myself, you eyesore with outdated sandals."

Juza was stunned, his eyes flitting from Yuki's to everywhere but. The director chewed back her lip, covering her expression with her clipboard.

"…Taichi, can you even walk?" Izumi asked, watching Yuki let go of the boy's shoulders only to have him fall helplessly to the ground.

"That's a no." Sakyo piped up, breathing out audibly from his nose.

Even if no one could see the soft curling of Izumi's lips past the clipboard, her amusement was painstakingly obvious. From the way her big eyes narrowed and crinkled from laughter; to the way her shoulders shook visibly.

"Ban-Chan… sorry…"

Banri looked to Taichi with a stern face,"The hell're you apologizing f—"

Juza stepped towards Banri, deep blue clashing with gold as their eyes tried to fight a battle that neither their mouths nor fists ever could. A random light above them on the stage, array with the plethora of others, flickered just briefly.

Briskly, insolently, Juza spoke these words,"Taichi can't do it. I think you know what kind of position this puts you in," a heartbeat of a second, _"Settsu."_

"Oh fuck no." His head shook violently, short and rapid movements making his hair sway. As if the first time wasn't enough, he reinforced his statement," _No, No, No, No, No. **No.**_ Don't fuck with me."

After realizing no one was clearly fucking with him, Banri's expression turned wry. He gaped, full lips parting on his paling face.

"Oi… you're not… _No…_ You're not serious, right?"

Juza declared,"Why wouldn't we be…?"

And then, like paint on a white canvas, Banri's pale face flourished with color. The worst part to endure was the fact that Juza was looking dead at him, features void of all kinds of jest and clouded eyes free of every form of mockery.

"I think you could be a convincing woman, an ugly one at least."

The entire theatre grew silent and heavy with tension. For a second it was almost weird, but then it dawned on Banri that Juza came to MANKAI to act, and he wouldn't joke about acting… would he?

 _"Aan?"_ Banri stepped forward into Juza's personal space,"You wanna fuckin' go?"

"Now, now," Omi stepped in with a sardonic expression, moving himself in between the two and looking at both of them. His calm apricot eyes landed on Banri,"I was actually thinking the same thing."

Sakyo nodded,"Me too."

In the glow of the stage lights, Izumi's shadowed form below them spoke,"So it's settled right? Banri-Kun, try on the outfit please."

Banri paled again, biting his bottom lip so hard it looked as if he'd draw blood. After a few seconds of complete and utter quiet, he breathed,"Gimme the fuckin' clothes."  
 

* * *

  
"Leggo of me!"

A head of blond hair stepped out from behind the curtains, slender but muscular arms breaking free from Yuki's hold. With absent _click-clacks_ on the stage floor, and the echo of the sounds finding their way to everyone's ears, Banri was on full display on the stage.

"You can walk!" Taichi gaped.

Banri looked absolutely distressed,"Yeah I can. I can kick too." He glared at Juza.

Everything fit perfectly, from the pencil skirt set firm around his small waist, to the blouse of which his shoulders held the straps perfectly. Yuki granted him a black cardigan to match the skirt and cover his broad shoulders.

All in all, with the length of Banri's hair, his fox eyes, and his full lips complimenting the look, he made a pretty convincing girl.

Juza looked shocked, but laughed soon afterwards,"Hahah... Look at how slender his ankles are, it's really convincing, right?"

"I'll fuckin' kill you."

Banri was taller than Juza in the heels, and slouched involuntarily as he hovered over him.

_"Aa?"_

_"Eep!"_ Izumi looked nervous, her small form dashing up the side stairs and onto the stage.

"If you rip that outfit fighting, I'll never forgive you!" Yuki called, disappearing behind the curtains.

Banri scoffed, and Izumi smacked Banri on the flat plains of his broad back with her clipboard. A small, barely audible noise broke free from his vocal chords as he stiffened instinctively, the director's voice and face leveled as she spoke,"No fighting please! And Banri-Kun your posture."

The blond glared at the woman, his eyes— for some reason- finding Juza's again as he straightened his back. Even with his shoulders squared, Juza couldn't find himself be intimated (not that this fox-like boy had been anything of the sort from the start).

And as per usual, cold bice blue and hard merigold orbs glared daggers at each other.

* * *

 

One of the stage lights went out.

It was fine though, Izumi had already told everyone a million times that MANKAI theatre had been old. In plus, that was the least of their concerns.

With Homare writing the script and Kazunari helping with the decorations, the Autumn troupe was left to rehearse.

There were clothing malfunctions too, but Yuki was there for that.

Somewhere along the line (an entire month later on the very last rehearsal), Banri had completely accepted his fate as the female role of the play. Things ran smoothly, of course Juza still sucked, it was his second play after all, but he wasn't entirely unconvincing.

Opening night came with such subtlety that when it crept up upon Banri, it was already too late to back out.

It wasn't the first time Banri had worn the outfit, but it was the first time Izumi had done his hair and makeup. After refusing the lipstick with threatening French-tipped nails, she decided on glossing his lips like there was no tomorrow.

Basking in the glow of his mirror lights, Banri sat in a chair, legs crossed and back straight routinely.

As if solidifying his situation, he looked at himself and took a good, deep breath.

"You're gonna be the hottest chick they've ever seen on this stage."

His lips got stuck together over every syllable, and suddenly, the blond had a new appreciation for all of the girls in the world who wore this _sticky shit._

A soft knock, with an even softer voice,"Banri-Kun! Positions!"

"Aa? Yeah, Yeah!"

"Your voice~"

Banri blushed to the tips of his ears, smacking his teeth with a _Tsk_ sound.

Uncurling his legs, he brought himself up and out of his seat, making his way towards the door and down the theater halls.

His place was on the other side of the stage, and there he went, sauntering— no- _Strutting,_ behind the large velvet curtain.

Juza stood there, in his position mid-stage, watching Banri with unconscious eyes.

Before he could pass, the larger male was grabbing his wrist.

 _"Haah?"_ Banri snapped, turning to snatch his arm away.

"Oh." Juza was quiet for 5 whole seconds,"I didn't recognize you."

And then,"I thought you were the director."

Banri would've fought him, but managed to just sneer,"The hell you did."

With that, he was making his way to the other side of the stage, _click-clacking_ as he went. Juza watched him dig a wedgie from his little black skirt, and chuckled mirthfully.

* * *

 

Banri sat in front of his mirror again, inwardly cringing at everything he was subjected to. The first rehearsal, he didn't even show up, and now he's here, forcing Izumi out of his dressing room.

She came in earlier, crying about how well he and everyone else did. And as proud as he was himself, Banri was worn out and distressed.

Juza knocked twice on Banri's door. Upon not hearing the others curses of _"What?!"_ he entered impulsively.  
   
Maybe Banri hadn't heard him, because he was there, sitting in his high chair and gazing intently at himself. Then, with manicured fingers, he unpinned his brown-blond hair from where it was done in his bun. He shook it out rabidly, and Juza swallowed when he watched the soft curls cover the length of his pale neck.

"Are you gonna tell me what made you think you could come in here?"

Those narrow, fox eyes were looking dead at Juza now, and he flushed, his eyes flicking up from those still glossy pink lips, up to oceanic blue.  
   
"I came to say I'm sorry."

Banri made a _Che_ sound,"You could've apologized when the director was makin' Omi dip me like some chick, but okay."

Banri leaned forward on the plain sitting steady below the mirror, just looking at himself.

"You know," Juza started, his tone already hinting at the fact that he was annoyed,"you could always fight me. No one's here to stop you."

With a shove from the mirror, Banri's chair skidded backwards. He stood, in all of his unfeminine glory,"I'm gonna make you eat those words, _Hyodo._ "

And he must've forgotten he was wearing the heels, because with one step, he was face first into the floor.

Juza wanted to laugh at the way his ankles buckled beneath his legs. At how Banri took that one step of fate and how gravity took him with it's forceful hands.

And yet, _and yet…_

Here he was, forcing the most awkwardest, driest cough from his throat. His face was warm and practically glowing red, eyes adverted from the sight before him.

"The fuck's up with that dumb face?!"

Another cough, followed by a hard swallow. "Your… your skirt…"

Banri looked back at himself, the air gracing the back of his thighs as his skirt lay rolled just below his hips. Exposed, he sat, the panties Yuki and Izumi forced him into out and about for Juza's eyes to see. Not that he had the courage to.

The blond forced himself back onto his haunches, hands grappling at the hem of that infuriatingly tiny skirt. A mess of words were pulled from his vocal chords, the auditory equivalent of keysmashing, as he blushed a deep rouge.

Silence.

And then Banri stood, upset and almost crying from embarrassment. Juza didn't know what kind of face to make, but somehow, he'd managed to make all of them at once. It was a twisted, upset, confused, _intrigued(?)_ , sort of mocking face, but in the end, his eyes held hopelessness.

"If you tell anyone about this? _ **I'll Kill you.**_ " Banri grit out.

* * *

Nights in dormitories were long, silent, and awkward.

Juza wouldn't face him outside of MANKAI either.

It was a sunny day, and the wind was perfect for Juza to throw his fist west, yet here he was. Eating parfaits with his 14 year old cousin.

"Ju-Chan?" Muku asked, smiling up at Juza.

"What'd I say about speaking to me so casually?"

Muku laughed nervously,"Mn, sorry, but isn't that Banri-Kun?"

He lifted an eyebrow, before following Muku's gaze.

Banri's eyes met his, and they looked at each other for a long while.

"Hyodo!" Banri smirked with his approach, rolling up the sleeve of his school uniform,"Fight me. _Now._ "

"Muku let's go the other way."

Juza was moving before the pink haired boy even could, Banri's small cry of _"Oi?!"_ dying out behind the footsteps of the two.

* * *

 "I like you."

The day was fading to dusk, but neither of them knew nor cared, for their dormitories had no windows.

And this room, as boisterous as it usually was, was immersed in silence.

"As if I want to hear that gross shit from you."

The blond looked puzzled after he said that, his lips being drawn into a tight line when the frown etched into Juza's features deepened.

"Ever since that opening night, backstage, I've…"

 _"Ah,"_ Banri tilted his head back, the skin of his neck just barely tanned. "So seein' me humiliated like that got you hard or somethin'?"

Juza parted his lips, but no sound came past them.

As if sensing the other male's uneasiness, Banri smirked,"Hah, so you're a perv. I didn't take you for that type."

_"Settsu."_

Juza's voice was just barely audible, laced with something akin to apprehension, regret.

"We've been at each other's throats since I've first seen your ugly mug." The blond laughed dryly," _'I like you'?_ Don't fuck with me, shitty actor."

 _If I'm a shitty actor then why would I bother to lie to you?_ Juza thought, clenching his fists at his sides.

With an absent glance away from Banri and where he sat poached on his bed, Juza breathed out, shoulders going lax and hands relaxing. He was being ridiculed.

Basking in his shame, Juza wordlessly turned to the door, planing to leave again. He had to rehearse his lines anyway, and he wouldn't focus here.

_"Oi."_

He froze, fingers tightening on the knob.

"The fuck? What?" Juza sneered, borderline exhausted.

The dull sound of footsteps echoed in their room, Banri standing behind Juza with those long legs of his. Those same legs in which he saw clad in nothing save for the tight skirt above his knees.

"You're really not gonna fight me."

It wasn't a question.

"I didn't come here to fight."

Before Juza could open the door, Banri grabbed at him, making him reach back for the shorter male's wrist instinctively. Juza turned around fully to pull Banri's arm up, his eyes watching the other's expression twist.

"Let me go." Juza growled, face and ears alight with bright red.

"That's my line," came Banri, his mouth curling into a sinister smile.

Juza stood there, with Banri, in silence, his grip on the boy's forearm tightening. And with one swift movement, he closed the gap between them.

Banri's lips weren't glossy like the first time Juza realized he'd wanted to kiss him, but they were as equally tempting. In the midst of his mind, of which was on cloud nine at the moment, he asked himself:

_Why hasn't this happened sooner?_

With trembling hands, Banri pushed Juza off of him, brunette-blond hair strewn atop his head.

Thin strands were in his face, said face emanating dull warmth like a lightbulb with how terribly flustered he was.

And with one strength-laced knee square into Juza's groin, he did two things:

  1. Double over himself with a helpless heart wrenching sound.

  2. Found an answer to the question he asked himself earlier.

Sweat dripped from Juza's temple, tan skin glistening and face ultimately drawn taut in a pre-vomit type of expression. His eyes still found Banri's, and vise versa.

No words were exchanged, only small breaths as they rode quietly on this high they couldn't really come down from.

The blond wasn't paralyzed, he waited intentionally, his fingers twitching only to ball into tight fists at his sides.

Juza finally sat up straight, and Banri felt himself shudder just a little without meaning to, their intimate eye contact and overwhelming proximity making his mind swim.

Juza took a fist full of Banri's shirt, tugging him up and forward with one motion. A sharp, blunt punch came hurling towards the blond's stomach, and he took it. He took it with his nails clawing at the other male's shoulders. With his body folding in on itself over the fist lodged in his abdomen.

 _Ah,_ the metallic, bitter taste of blood. How it filled his mouth and how his body forced him to wrench it out.

With a hard, dry swallow, Banri shook, his body adrenaline-ridden and numb now to not the pain, but the shock of everything.

So even when he jabbed at Juza's hip with a sharp kick, and Juza jabbed back with a punch that made Banri's teeth clatter; he realized that it hurt. It hurt, but he didn't have time to stand still, only dodge and punch, dunk and kick.

Canorous fighting moves, falling into tune with each other until they eventually stopped to breathe.

Banri saw Juza wipe the blood from his nose with the back of his hand, and it was singlehandedly the most erotic thing he'd seen all day.

"Why are you looking so stupidly?" Juza said, voice monotonous and bouncing from every crevice of the room,"This is what you wanted right?"

Banri glared, but faltered when he didn't see that glossed over look in Juza's eyes. That face where he looked troubled was back, and the blond froze before speaking, _"…No."_

"Stop fucking with me."

"You stopped." Banri stepped forward, the cut on his chapped lip making his mouth look Cherry colored. "I'm not satisfied 'till I beat the shit outta you, Hyodo."

Juza's jaw tightened, his Adam's apple moving in his throat. The hand that punched Banri square in his jaw earlier was in his shirt again, pulling him forward into another kiss.

This time, Banri fist his hand in Juza's indigo hair, pulling his head back to delve his tongue in the other male's mouth. With deep rouge cheeks, Juza pulled them apart, their breathing erratic and heartbeats even wilder in their chests.  
  
Banri's throat felt impossibly dry, but he still found the saliva to wet his lips with his tongue.

_"Fuck."_

Juza uttered this one word, his voice deep and so, _impossibly_ hot.

Like everything else, Juza worked with candor. Earnestly, he kissed Banri until the male's legs trembled meekly. Already weak from the fight, they caved into each other, bodies finding themselves up against the wall for some type of leverage.

Juza's back was on blueish grey drywall, the tempest in Banri's clouded blue eyes stirring his mind into a mess like a tornado.

The blond's hands rested on Juza's hips, his brows furrowed in whatever emotion he seemed to be feeling at the moment. With their legs slotted together evenly, Banri could feel how hard the other male was even through the fabric of his jeans.

Now it was his turn to say it; and Banri did, his voice trembling and barely escaping his vocal chords:

_"Fuck."_

The top of Juza's thigh rubbed purposely up against Banri's own clothed erection, making his eyes glance up to meet Juza's.

With their lips brushing, and their fruitless grinding, Banri craned his neck for their fourth kiss, tasting the inside of Juza's mouth once more and running his tongue hot against the other male's teeth.

Juza pulled away with a grunt that seemed to be forced from his throat,"You don't kiss good at all."  
It wasn't a lie, Banri was too much teeth and entirely too much tongue at once; but it wasn't like he said he didn't like it.

Right then, Banri flushed, and it was worth stirring him up needlessly. _"Fuck you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm @ChillPedal on twiter so come talk to me about Juzabanris ples I'm thirsty


End file.
